Challenge Accepted
by CrazySauce202
Summary: Tamaki and his cousin are playing a new game, the 'who's club is better' game. His host club vs. her hostess club. Problem is, the hostess club doesn't exist yet. Characters have been chosen, sorry and thanks for all the awesome submissions! On haitus until I can think of a good plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Amour Élizabeth Strozzi **is pissed off. Prepare to eat your words, Tamaki.

like · comment · share · _Renge Hoshakuji likes this_

Amour Élizabeth Strozzi – lol Renge :D

* * *

Amour strolled down the main foyer of her French boarding school's main building with purpose, grey-blue eyes furrowed in determination. In the middle of said foyer was a bulletin board, where notices for everything from field trips to tutors were hung. With the sharp stab of a push pin a new flyer was posted smack-dab in the center of the board, and she spun around quickly on her heel so as to not be late for homeroom, her long brown-blonde waves swishing with her every step.

The notice fell into place, partially covering an advertisement for the school store, and immediately demanded attention.

The paper read the following in large, bright violet lettering:

**JOIN THE HOSTESS CLUB!**

**Fill in the following form and drop it off at Room 202 in the Rochard dorm by next Monday, April 30 if you're interested in being a hostess.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Type: (i.e. Naughty Type, Cute Type, Princess Type)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Heritage:**

**Habits:**

**Hobbies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Position in Club: (vice president, treasurer, manager)**

**Any Other Clubs?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Style: (one casual outfit, a formal ensemble, pajamas, and a swimsuit) **

**Family:**

**Allergies/Conditions:**

**Ideas for Club Events:**

**Anything Else:**

* * *

So, here's Amour's sheet:

Name: I think you figured that part out already XP

Age: 16 ½

Grade: 10th (Premier in the French system)

Type: Heh, I haven't figured that part out yet -_-' I'm stuck between Naughty, Cool, and Princess. I guess I'll just take whatever's left?

Appearance: I don't like to brag, but I'm hot. My hair is usually this weird color that's kind of a mix between walnut and gold with a copper tint, but when it hits the light it's the same color as a sunflower. Anyway, it's in stylishly messy waves that reach my waist, with neat, smoothed straight bangs. Talk about having a great stylist, huh? My eyes are big (well this _is_ an anime) and grey-blue, framed by dark brown lashes and accented with thin brows. Body-wise I'm slender (but not skinny) and slightly taller than average. As for skin color, my usual complexion is kind of like peaches and cream, but I tan really easily so it's rare to see me without a sunny tint.

Personality: I am whatever I'm feeling at the moment. From bitchy to sweet, you can catch me in any mood if you're lucky. Basically, like a total stereotypical girl, I let my emotions control my life. I'm not easily offended, but I offend easily. My friends call me a mermaid because I'm pretty, love the ocean, and can sing pretty well. Three things you need to know about me are that I'm easily bored, terrible at comforting people, and a total troublemaker. I see no reason to hide anything, so telling me your secrets is probably not a good idea, and neither is expecting me to give false compliments. I can be ice cold or I can be innocently truthful, it all depends on how you choose to see me. I'm usually sarcastic and laidback, though.

History: My childhood is the same as most around here; spoiled and forced into acting like a 'proper human being'. What differs is that my best friend/favorite cousin moved away a few years ago and it nearly drove me insane, and then my other best friend, Renge, moved just a few months ago and I got all antisocial for a while there.

Heritage: French (mom) and Italian (dad)

Habits: Biting my nails, drinking straight out of the carton, counting on my fingers, and bugging my cousin (yes, that's a habit if you do it as much as I do)

Hobbies: Pranking, shopping, dancing like an idiot (in the comfort and privacy of my own dorm room, of course), watching anime and reading manga (damn Renge got me hooked), singing, playing video games (specifically Rock Band and DanceDance Revolution, listening to music, homework (unfortunately), songwriting (with Tamaki over Skype), The Internet.

Strengths: Singing, creative writing, drawing (anime style only, everything else turns out like crap), annoying people, pranking, I'm not easily scared.

Weaknesses: I'm not very strong, or smart. I'm easily fooled (almost as much of a dumb blond as my cousin) and gullible (but don't expect me to believe you're an alien sent to turn all plants purple or some shit like that). I have a soft spot for animals, and believe it or not I'm kind of insecure. I have an extreme fear of people abandoning me.

Position in Club: I'm the president, of course!

Any Other Clubs?: I'm on the volleyball team and in the choir, but I'm not a very important member of either so it's no big deal if I skip sometimes for Hostess Club

Likes: Japanese culture (blame my best friends for that), music, most of my hobbies, animals (cats, dogs, horses, and snakes to be more specific), amusement parks, popular iPod/iPhone/iPad games (Angry Birds, Temple Run, Cut the Rope, etc.)

Dislikes: Discrimination, Math, Science, and History classes, English isn't one of my particular favorites either, stereotypes (even if I personify a few myself), rap music, and violence

Style: My usual outfits consist of a loud pair of Converse (glittery, thigh-high, neon, decorated in zippers, high-heeled, you name it and I probably have it), either skinny jeans or denim shorts, a graphic tee or tank, and a vest. Renge says my style is best described as 'one of those phony, deep hipster musician types, smushed together with a skater chick'. I usually just throw something together at the last minute for formal events, but those are definitely the times when I show off my edgier clothes. As for pajamas, I usually just pass out in whatever I was wearing that day, but when I take the time to change I wear booty shorts and a slouchy tee. My favorite swimsuit is a newspaper print bikini, and I usually cover it up with a pair of shorts and a tanktop (my cousin is really overprotective so I have to; it's kind of creepy and annoying, but still sweet).

Family: My mom is Marie-Annette de Grandtaine-Strozzi, my dad is Antonio Philippe Strozzi, my favorite aunt and my mom's younger sister is Anne-Sophie de Grandtaine, and my favorite cousin is Tamaki 'René' Richard de Grandtaine Suoh, but that's really long so I just call him Tama unless I'm pissed off at him. I have a lot of other relatives, but these are the only ones that really matter to me.

Allergies/Conditions: I have asthma, and I'm allergic to roses.

Ideas for Club Events: We're having a slumber party to bond and stuff before we even open the club, and definitely going to that huge water park that just opened an hour away.

Anything Else: No, not really.

* * *

**So, for anyone who reads my Fruits Basket story, Cats Are Amazing, I swear I'll have at least two chapters done within the next week! I'm just trying to figure out the final chapter, and once I finish that I can come up with the rest easier.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy freaking hell."

That was the first thing Amour said when she returned to her dorm room. Had her roommate, Alice, been present and not at dance practice, the German girl probably would have said something similar.

Actually, seeing as Alice was the club's VP, Amour only had to look over half of these applications.

Shit, that would still take until the late hours of the night.

So Amour, being the ever-so-graceful and polite, proper lady she'd been raised to be, ran away from the mountain of forms screaming bloody murder.

Once she was out of the building and in the safety of a random tree on the edge of campus, she took her iPhone out of her jeans pocket and dialed a semi-familiar cell phone number.

It picked up on the fifth ring, the person on the other end growling "What do you want?"

"You did this!" Amour hissed into the phone.

"What are you talking about and why can't it wait until morning?"

"Kyoya Ootori, you are going to die. Why the hell did you do it? There's no way that over a hundred girls would apply to join a hostess club! _**What. Did. You. Do?**_"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, already moving to hang up the phone.

"Don't lie to-" she stopped when she heard the _click_ that meant he'd hung up.

* * *

**Hey people, I'm so glad that you like the story so far :) I still need a Cool Type and a Wild Type, so please don't hesitate to submit one or the other. A pair of twins would be cool too. I love twins ^.^**


End file.
